Shinzo: When Death becomes Freedom
by Doom-muffins
Summary: This is a continuation directly from the last episode of Shinzo:3 rated T for violence in later chapters and there is no swearing in this story plz R&R! ON HOLD! blech teh ebil artblock as hit me with this story TT.TT gomen everyone!
1. finally over

**Yakumo: warm smile hello, and thank you for starting to read this fanfiction**

**Sago: Oh, and DM does not own Shin-**

**Mushra: Hey, how come you get to say it?!**

**Sago: I'm not the one typing, she is points to author (ME!! 3)**

**Mushra: That doesn't give ya the right! starts fight dusk cloud**

**Yakumo: Guys stop fighting! Mushra! Well DM does not own Shinzo-**

**Mushra: pulls head out of dusk cloud NOW CONTINUE READING!!**

Chapter 1

Together once again

A fog haze surrounded Mushra as he walked threw the mildewed grass. His lavender hair stuck slightly to his temples from the moist air. His grin was warm and he felt more joyful than ever before. The gruesome battle was finally over now they could rest.

As he continued on he stopped as he noticed a marble building a few yards in front of him to his right. The building was merely a marble ceiling and tiled floor with pillars holding the structure up. A few tables were randomly placed and were stuck to the floor.

He noticed a woman with brown luscious hair sitting in the nearest table. Her smile was warm and inviting. He knew unlike the others, Yakumo was alive and well. He continued walking starting for the marbled structure.

She gazed at him a quickly stood up. She ran into his arms with a small gentle laugh. Mushra's cheeks were tinted a slight red as she embraced him. He returned the hug and held her tight. She returned her arms from him, her smile never leaving.

"It's finally over! We reached Shinzo, saved the human race, and defeated Lanincurius!" Yakumo shouted happily.

Mushra grabbed her hand and started walking back to the marbled building. "Yes, now we can finally live in peace and find Sago, Kutal, and Binka." He replied.

"And don't forget about the kittens." She said as Mushra hopped on the table Yakumo where previously sitting on.

"Can't we just leave the little brats?" Mushra whined.

"But I really like them Mushra, besides there isn't any danger to worry about any more." Yakumo added.

"But I don't want to baby sit the little fur balls every day." He groaned.

"Then I will." She said as Mushra started to slightly blush again at what he planned to finally tell her.

He looked away from her, but she didn't think much of it. "I well, um, have to tell you something." He stuttered, his cheeks burning.

"What is it Mushra?" She asked a little concerned.

"I well, um." He just couldn't find the words or the guts to tell her how he felt.

"Yes?" She asked worriedly. He jumped from the table.

"I-I'll give you a b-better idea if I do it like this." He said turning into his hyper form. Flames indulged him as he transformed. Yakumo was really worried now.

"W-what are you doing Mushra? Is there trouble?" He didn't say anything in response.

His helmet went into flames then disappeared. His cheeks were still slightly flushed even with his tougher and matured body. He placed his hand around her waist and pulled her tight to him. Her chest embraced his body as his and her cheeks shone bright red. He closed his lips softly against hers. Her eyes widened and she placed her hands on his plated chest. Her eyes slowly shut as she let him continue.

He pulled back and gazed into her now slightly opened eyes. He let go of her, his face red still as he changed back into his normal pint sized self.

"Um." Where the only words he could muster. "S-sorry." He said turning his head away quickly.

She smiled. "It's okay Mushra, I love you too." She said softly, but yet those words were more in a friendship love then a relationship. From his left eye, across his face, over his nose, and to his right were now deeply crimson. He turned to her fully. Yakumo smiled. She reached out for his hand. He grabbed it and they continued on to find their friends as a new journey awaited them.

**Mushra: crosses arms and looks away cheeks red. . .**

**Yakumo: What's wrong Mushra?**

**Sago: smirks He's just embarrassed that he kissed you** **elbows Mushra Eh, Mushra?**

**Mushra: face a darker crimson SHUT IT BAKA!!**

**Yakumo: huh? It was just a simple kiss of friendship.**

**Kutal: You're clueless aren't you?**

**Yakumo: O.O??**

Hey, she is clueless about how Mushra feels about her in the series; she just takes all the stuff he does like the Enterran flower of hope, him giving her compliments without realizing it and such as friendship. So arigato for reading plz R&R!!! 3 next chapter coming soon!!


	2. Safire Phoenix

**Yakumo: Thank you for continuing! We hope you enjoy the story.**

**Binka: pulls out bazooka You better like it!**

**Mushra: And DM doesn't own Shinzo-**

**Sago: Yeah other wise this would be the continuing episode to the last episode, Yakumo wouldn't have died, and smirks elbows Mushra that means Mushra would have planted one on Yakumo.**

**Mushra: Will you just let that go?!? turns to author HE'S NOT EVEN IN THE STORY YET HOW COULD HE HAVE KNOWN?!?!**

**Author: Well, you and Yakumo are actin out the scenes in the ppls minds while they read the fanfiction while the other characters have to do somethin, so they sit in a lounge chair, eat popcorn, got their large sodas, and watch the show. **

**Kutal: And we enjoy a most delicious meal!**

**Mushra: THEN WHY HAVEN'T I DONE THAT YET?!?!**

**Everyone: Because you've been in all the scenes so far.**

Chapter 2

Mushra walked forward with Yakumo beside him down a dirt trail surrounded by luscious trees with assorted fruits gently hanging off random branches. The fog wasn't in this area and the air was dry and cooler.

"What every happened to Hakuba?" Mushra asked randomly to break the silence.

"I'm not really sure. I'm guessing he's with the others, hopefully." She answered going into thought.

"What about your hover board?" She asked looking back down to Mushra. "

Oh yeah I almost forgot." Mushra said then placed his pointer and pinky finger in his mouth. He whistled as his board came hovering over to them. As it flew over Mushra hopped on it with ease.

Yakumo smiled, she was glad that Mushra didn't have to walk. He deserved to rest after what they've been through, yet she was tired as well, but of course wouldn't say anything.

Mushra looked over to her and noticed sweat dripping off her fragile face a few minutes later. He plopped down on his board and hovered closer to her.

"Want a lift?" He asked plainly with a hint of concern.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. She felt weak and tired from the previous battle.

Mushra stopped and Yakumo did as well, she looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Mushra didn't say any thing and hopped off his board. He picked her up by her waist and sat her on his board.

He smiled. "There, now you can rest Yakumo."

She smiled warmly back. "Thank you." She said softly and he began to walk.

He looked back when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Um, how do I move this?" She asked his sweat dropped as he laughed and walked back to her.

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, guess I forgot to tell ya."

"It's ok." She replied back. He explained everything to her and she nodded and was able to move the board forward. She was shaky on it at first, but she pulled threw after a few hours getting the hang of it.

They soon were passing over a wooden bridge connecting the two lands between a calm river. A waterfall was slowly and peacefully flowing down to the right of them. "It's so peaceful here Mushra." Yakumo commented as a small blue robin sat on her finger.

It sung for her making her laugh. Mushra smiled. He loved it when she was so happy. "Yeah, glad you like it. We should stop here and rest for the night since it's getting dark." He said as he looked up at the sky.

She nodded her head in response. "Okay."

Mushra and Yakumo found a small open area beside the river. Mushra stood up after getting Yakumo a seat. It was a tree that he knocked down then carved well more like chopped a seat into and placing soft abundant leaves into the new chair in the tree trunk.

"I'm going to get some fire wood and some food, Yakumo. Anything ya want?"

"No, thank you."

"I mean food. What do you want?"

"Oh," She responded. "Anything will be fine."

And with a nod he turned around, hopped on his hover board and looked for food and fire wood.

After Yakumo was sure Mushra was gone a few minutes later she walked over to the nearest tree. There, she placed her hands on the bottom of her shirt and threw it off. She undressed herself and placed all her clothes on the bottom branch. She walked a little bit to make sure it would take Mushra a bit to find her so she could cover herself in time.

She shivered a bit, but continued walking into the river. It was calm and perfect temperature. The place in the water she stopped went to her waist. She looked down before making another step. There was a drop off after that point. "Better not go any deeper." She said to herself then started to bathe.

Mushra hovered threw the woods with perfectly cut pieces of wood on the side of his board. He stopped and slowly creped up on a white bunny with crimson scars across its face. He slowly and carefully hopped off his board. He walked closer and closer then pounced the little rabbit.

It tried to dart away, but Mushra caught it's leg. He smirked. "Ha take that you stupid rabbit!" But the bunny looked back and kicked Mushra in the face with it's free foot. Mushra flinched and let go of the bunny. It happily walked off and Mushra held a hand on his right cheek.

"Stupid rabbit." He thought as he stood up. He stopped and heard something in the bushes to the left. He waited and listened. A small platypus waddled out.

Mushra snickered. He pounced and just before he landed on the animal the platypus turned around slapped Mushra's right cheek and walked off. Mushra fell to the ground again holding his right cheek.

"Are all the animals against me?!"

Yakumo looked around. 'I wish I could properly wash my hair.' She thought wishing there were a container of shampoo and conditioner somewhere for her to use. 'I wonder if berries would help?' She asked herself.

She looked into the river. It was perfectly clear and shined in the moon light. Pebbles and sand lay at the bottom of it. Something caught her eye. She bent down and placed her hand around a shinning object. She stood up and gently opened her soft hand.

She gasped at the beauty of the Safire she held. It was the richest blue with a light blue phoenix carved into it. She looked back and forth. "Are there other people here?" She asked then looked back to the jewel.

She held it to her wet chest. "It feels so cool and smooth." She said to herself with her eyes shut.

She held it up to the moon light. The jewel glistened and a small sound of a roaring phoenix came from the Safire and she held it up. She pulled it back. "Did it just say something?" She asked gazing into its detailed carving.

The jewel was only the size of a dollar quarter, but would be pricy non the less. "I wish I could keep this." She said then turned around to the water fall. It glistened from the full moon showing its presence on it. She slowly walked threw the water not letting go on the gem. The water didn't deepen as she paced herself to the water fall. She placed her hand into it and let the water fall around it.

She noticed a cave behind it as her hand was placed into the peaceful flowing water. She walked forward. Her hair was soaked now and clasped to her body. The cave had a block stopping the water from flowing any further.

She climbed over it and continued walking on the damp floor. She failed to remember her naked body. She walked forward. She was surprisingly able to see threw the cave from the moon light that shown threw. Drops of water fell from the ceiling every so often. "I wonder what this leads to." She asked as she looked back and forth.

Her bare feet took her forward threw the cave. Leaving her steps in small patches of water since she failed to dry off. She held the gem in her right hand and lifted it up for her to see again.

The phoenix was glowing inside the Safire. Her eyes were widened as it glowed a pure, light blue radiance. She awed at its beauty. She stopped once she bumped into something smooth. She took a step back and looked up. It was a marble rock blocking the path way. It was edged, but smooth. She placed her hand against it and rubbed it up and down.

"I guess I have to stop here." She said then turned around.

She gasped as her eyes fell upon Mushra. "Oh Mushra I'm so glad to see you." She said as she hugged her loved friend. Unknown to her Mushra was blushing furiously and deepened when her breasts touched his orange armor and her stomach leaned against him.

"U-uh." Was all he could say.

Yakumo looked at him confusingly. Mushra quickly turned his head, crimson now apparent to her on his face. She looked down and screamed as she finally realized her bare body. She covered her chest with her two arms and turned around. "Why didn't you say anything?!" She asked blushing.

Mushra didn't say anything. His heart was racing and nervousness took over him. "W-well you l-look great." His eyes widened and his blush crossed over his face and was now another shade of crimson when he realized what he just said. He turned around. "I-I didn't mean it like that!!" He yelled waving his hands.

He noticed himself looking down below her waist. He turned around quickly. "W-what are you doing anyhow?!" He asked nervous as heck.

"I was taking a bath!" She yelled her hair still dripping.

"Then why are you in the cave?!" They were back to back to each other a few feet apart.

"I was curious to what it led to." She said the blush disappearing from her face as she went into thought. She took her right hand from her chest and gazed into the Safire.

"After I found this." She said then Mushra turned around. He got a glimpse of part of her breast as he found her body slightly turned as she looked into the gem. The deeply red crimson never left his face. He turned his head quickly and covered the left part of his face with his left hand. He thought his heart was just gonna beat out of his chest at this rate.

"Y-you should head back and get dressed." He managed to say.

Yakumo made a slight gasp and covered her chest again when realizing it bare and noticeable.

"Y-yeah, I'll call you over when I'm ready." She said as she ran out of the cave covering her chest with the Safire still clasped into her right hand tightly. The blush returned to her face. She stepped over the small wall preventing the water from flowing in. She walked out of the river and jogged to the tree she left her clothes hanging. She placed the Safire on the grass and stood back up. She looked to her right when she heard snickering in the bushes.

Before she could even think three creatures appeared from them. One was a white rabbit that looked between a cross from a human and a warrior bunny. It stood tall with armor and red scars crossing its face. Deadly weapons hung from its belt.

The creature to the left of it was a platypus that was a cross from human and well a platypus. It had armor as well and stood tall. Armor layed across its chest from the sash crossing it. To the side of that animal looked like a human warrior with armor and weapons crossing his chest and waist. He smirked. "Wanna play?"

Yakumo crossed her chest and screamed. "MUSHRA HELP ME!!" She yelled as the man walked for her. Mushra took no time to waist, he jumped on his hover board and raced over to Yakumo. He felt the heat rushing to his face as he noticed her bare body.

He turned to the man walking to her. Anger filled him. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR HER?!" He yelled and punched the man in the ribs.

"Yakumo go! I have this." Yakumo nodded and grabbed her clothes.

She ran off and Mushra smirked. "You're gonna pay for what you've done.

Flames indulged him. "Hype Flame!" He yelled.

He looked over to the animal. "Should've guessed there was something wrong with animals who knew how to fight back." He said noticing the two tall creatures in the back ground.

Their leading stood back up. "You'll die now." He said with a smirk.

He was suddenly in front of Mushra. Mushra jumped back behind just as quick and stabbed him with his staff. He carded the man and turned to the animals of doom. They stared at their leader now carded. They didn't even have time to think as he stabbed them both. He turned back to his normal self.

He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I didn't even need to go into hyper mode with these losers." He picked up their encards and hovered back to his and Yakumo's camp sight. She was now fully dressed and sitting on her chair in the log.

She looked up and him. "Mushra did you?" She asked concerned for the three creatures. Mushra smiled and held up the three cards.

She smiled back brightly. "Thank you." She said and Mushra felt his heart skip a beat. That usually happened when Yakumo looked at him like that. He placed the card beside Yakumo and turned around. He frowned. 'I tried to tell her how I felt, but she just doesn't care.' He thought then picked up the fire wood he left previously to search for Yakumo.

Yakumo noticed he wasn't in a pleasant mood. "Mushra what's wrong?" She asked as he started to fire.

He looked up. "Nothing." He said turning his head away, but she knew better.

"You can tell me." She said getting up and walked towards him.

His face flushed and he wouldn't look at her. "Mushra." She said trying to put her hand on his shoulder. But he pulled it away. She gasped and looked down.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked with concern and sadness in her voice.

Mushra resisted to look at her. 'Yes.' He thought in his mind. 'You broke my heart.' He thought then walked away to sit down.

His back was towards Yakumo. He crossed his legs and looked down. She walked over to him. She sat beside him. She looked over to his depressed face. "Please, tell me what's wrong, I can help." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, you've already proven you can't." Mushra looked away.

Yakumo gasped. "W-what do you mean Mushra?" She wasn't sure what to think.

'I tried to tell you how I felt about you, but you didn't love me back.' He thought. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

He turned back to her. He collapsed his lips against hers. Not in hyper mode, but himself. "I love you." He said against her lips.

He pulled back. She really wasn't sure what to think now. She stared at him. She understood now. Heat rose to his cheeks. "I-I've always felt a certain way about you. More than a friend." He said then turned away.

Yakumo looked at him in deep thought. She never thought of Mushra like he's persisting. She thought of him closer than a friend, but not for a relationship. "Mushra I- She started, but a knife jabbed into her right arm. She screamed in pain.

Mushra shot up and smacked the assassin straight in the face with his staff. "How DARE you hurt Yakumo!" Mushra yelled as he went into hyper mode indulging him yet again in furious flames. "Hyper Flame!" He yelled before completing his transformation.

Yakumo gripped her gashed arm. Blood trickled down her shirt. She placed her hand on the knife and yanked it out quickly. More pain gushed into her. She screamed and clutched her right arm.

Mushra looked back at her concerned then back to the assassin. It was a man in a black cloak. Nothing else could be seen of him. Anger burned inside Mushra. He charged at the mysterious man. "You WILL die!" And with that said he stabbed the man making him vanish and a small card appeared.

Mushra raised his staff ready to destroy the card for good. "No Mushra stop!" Yakumo yelled feeling compassion for the mysterious man. "Don't please!"

Mushra's eyes were dark. He didn't look up or any other direction. He stopped his staff mid way. "But he hurt you, he could've killed you." Mushra said with his deeper voice since he was in his hyper mode.

"No Mushra, I don't want anyone else hurt, the battles over." She then winced from her wound.

Mushra heard a drop of blood go from her arm down to the grass. He stood up straight with his staff now beside him. He turned back into his regular body and his staff disappeared.

He picked up the card yearning so much to crush it, rip it. His eyes never came back from their state, darkness. Then they came back, he looked over to her with fear in his eyes. "Is it not over, will we still have to fight for your life?" Mushra asked.

This surprised Yakumo. Usually Mushra begged for a fight, but now he seemed to detest it. Just a second ago he was wanting to kill, but now he seemed he just wanted it to end and get over with it. "Mushra." She said then fainted falling to the ground.

Mushra dropped the card and ran over to her. "Yakumo! Yakumo wake up!" He yelled and picked up her head.

he moaned and her wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Mushra ripped the top rim of his orange glove and rapped it around her wound. "Mu-mushra, h-help me." Was her last words she let out before dropping cold. Black liquid began dripping and seeming threw the band aid Mushra put together.

"Hold on Yakumo!" He yelled as he picked her up bridal style and whistled. His hover board flew over to him and he hopped on.

Mushra flew up and stopped when he caught a blue light shining towards him. He looked down and noticed a Safire. It was the one Yakumo found. He flew down and picked it up. He placed it in Yakumo's hand and flew back up. He looked over the tree's to try to find some place for her to heal. A slight breeze blew blowing Mushra's hair into his face. It bothered him, but there was nothing he could do while holding Yakumo.

He noticed a light coming from afar, he raced over towards it. As the wind grew fiercer Mushra held on tighter to Yakumo to keep her and him warm. "Just a little further Yakumo." Mushra whispered as he hurriedly raced towards the light.

"You'll never make it." A voice from a women came out of no where. Mushra stopped and looked around him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"You don't even know what was injected into Yakumo do you? The longer you wait the more memory she loses." The women said slyly with a smirk.

**Yakumo: gazing at the Safire its so beautiful. . .**

**Mushra: Like you, eyes widen I-I mean uh you know what I mean right?!**

**Sago and Kutal: --+** **just tell her already**


End file.
